moeru jonetsu
by selene hatake
Summary: With Dumbledore dead and voldemort closing in his sinister plans for wizarding world, Harry is desperate to go to any length for any help to fight the war and protect his friends and school. Harry/kakashi Harry kakashi one sided genma Hermione.


Moeru jonetsu

A/n -: This story has no beta. Pls bear with the grammatical errors. And yes pairing will harry×kakashi. Those not fond of m×m pairing pls leave the page. The pairing will be slow in development to build up the sizzling chemistry. So again bare with me pls.

Chapter 1

Uzushiogakure. Once a renowned, feared and a powerful ninja village now lay as a crumbling ruin of towers and buildings falling apart with time and tide. Decades ago, who would have thought a future like this was in waiting for this village and it's inhabitants. Nothing left but dust and ashes. With the loss of village and it's rich culture and heritage the world had lost something akin to its will. A vibrant village turned into a graveyard.

But today, this day, the graveyard almost thrumed in anticipation.

In the deceptively silent ruins of uzushiogakure, an influx of chakra screeching into a ball of light sends the nesting gulls screaming away from their rests into the evening sky.

The air hums and crackles and the ruins tremble, kicking out a cloud of dust in the faint sea breeze.

With a whooshing sound the chakra ball widens into a portal spitting out three bodies one after another.

They land painfully among the broken debries and fallen stones with whimpers and groans.

Hands trembling Harry pushes himself to sit, a hacking cough shaking his body. His fingers clutch at debries strewn around and opens his eyes to see something like burned wood branch in front of him. He coughs trying to clear his mouth of sand dust. Somehow getting his voice back he looks around to find a blurry form of his friend on her knees in a similar position.

"Hermione? ?... Are you OK?" He pulls out his glasses wiping them on his shirt and putting them on.

"I'm fine Harry. I ... I Just didn't thought it would take up this much magic." She coughed out. She pulled back a strand of hair behind her ears to look reassuringly at his worried countenance.

Harry stumbled to his feet swaying in nausea. He needed to check Hermione first.

Dusting his jacket and ginger hair the third member huffed " What? No love for me? You hurt me Hare-bear" He grinned picking up his satchel from the dusty ground, his sluggish moves only proof of how much he was affected.

Shaking his head at the still upright weasley, Harry checked his wand holster and cloak inside his extention charmed pocket. "I'll never understand how you do this whole standing on two feet after every apparition, floo and portkey everytime, and now this dimension travelling to boot."

Bill comically gestured himself with his thumbs making a face.

"All right you two, it's enough" Hermione came up to them. "We need to set up camp for tonight. We'll start on our plan early tomorrow. I'm nearly out on my magic and won't be much help for the next few days I'm afraid."

"We'll just find a place to rest here until morning." Harry went around looking for an acceptable building good enough for shelter against cold wind and rain. Soon he found one with half a roof caved in but more than three walls still standing. Now that he truly looked around in the dusky evening, he found the place littered with swirls and strange markings in peeling paints and engravings. Many still intact pillars had same engravings of yet more swirls and markings. The wall paints still had faded colours in some places. This place was quite big as far as his eyes could see, ruins lay beyond horizon.

He looked around in wonder at the faded colours that must have been vibrant and the streets full of lively people once.

Crunch!

Startled he glanced at his feet. With a stiffled yelp he jumped back in horror. A small bone with little fingers still intact lay half burried. Limbs trembling he stepped back.

What had happened here? He looked more keenly now. This place looked like a war torn place. Broken blades and hilts, rags blackened with age, decaying wooden structures half burned and more.

This place reeked of death and screams of dying.

With shaking hands harry wiped his cold sweat on his ashen face and turned back. Hermione and Bill stood in similar horrified stiff figures looking around themselves.

"Perhaps we should look for our camping place elsewhere" Harry said hoarsly.

They trekked through the streets trying to put as much distance as possible between them and the village.

It was getting dark by the time they stopped besides their trail, under a tree, huge enough to be a redwood. This was one more thing strange that they saw since coming to this place. Giant trees. Truly giant trees almost hundred feet high.

The thick bushes around their tree was a good spot to set up their tent.

Harry made his friend sit on a flat rock in a shadowed corner nearby. "Just sit here. I'll start on dinner. Bill.. can you get the tent ready?"

"Of course Harry"

Bill was soon getting the shrinked magical tent ou of his satchel and enlarging it to erect it.

Harry quickly started on their dinner of reheating the food Mrs weasley had packed them while Bill made himself busy warding their place against unwanted animal and human intrusion.

Soon the three of them were sitting around the camp fire relishing their homemade food. But their minds were far deep into thoughts of war and people back home.

Their future now depended on their one desperate fueled mission.

A/n-: I've read many HP and naruto crossovers so far. Yet not much has been written about harry as a client or his possible friendship or romance with ninjas taking in account with his present situations as a temperamental and struggling teen in middle of a war.


End file.
